Life is Way too Short
by BandGeek727
Summary: "Ralph shudders to think what life might be like if things hadn't gone horribly wrong that day." A series of drabbles based around the characters and events of the film.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Wreck-It Ralph has officially become my new favorite animated movie.**

**This is just a series of drabbles all inspired by the film. I am entirely cheating with this and making up my own list of prompts based on whatever I feel like writing. Most of them are about Vanellope, as she is my favorite character, but Ralph comes in close second so he's in here a lot too.**

**Posting the first ten together because they seem to go together. After this... well, I'll probably only add more as inspiration strikes.**

**I hope you enjoy, and if you do, a review letting me know would be much appreciated. :)**

* * *

_1. Wonder_

Ralph shudders to think what life might be like if things _hadn't _gone horribly wrong that day.

_2. Worry_

"_Where is she?!"_

Ralph seized the much smaller man by the collar, lifting him off the ground and shaking him roughly. Yellow eyes stared coldly back at him as a lopsided grin twisted Turbo's ashen face.

Ralph glared fiercely down at the man even as an icy fist clenched around his heart. "If you've hurt her…"

_3. Run_

Vanellope ran from the castle as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, tears blurring her vision. Her foot caught on a chocolate chip and she suddenly found herself face-down in a mud puddle.

She pushed herself up, wiping tears and chocolate sauce from her face, and stared back at the sugar-coated castle in the distance.

"You're wrong," she sobbed. "I'm not a glitch!"

_4. Victory_

It was odd, he thought as he fell to his death. Odd that he felt no regret, no trace of bitterness for the things he could have gone on to accomplish.

He felt nothing but peace as he closed one massive hand around the tiny heart-shaped medal. He smiled softly as his eyes closed.

She was safe. That was all that mattered.

_5. Memory_

She knows her name, and she knows she is supposed to be a racer. Of these two things she is certain.

But it still bothers her when she thinks back to first waking up in the castle, with no idea who she was or how she got to be there, and a strange man telling her that she didn't belong.

_6. Silence_

Sour Bill has been harassed and harangued by everyone he knows for as long as he can remember. Others pity him and he pities himself.

But when he thinks about Vanellope – who she really is, and how she was manipulated and abused all those years – pity turns to shame and he curses himself for holding his tongue so long.

_7. Mask_

It took a long time for Felix to realize that she didn't kick him out of the shuttle that day because she was angry.

_8. Hope_

Vanellope was finally in the one place she never wanted to be.

She sat on a brick in the middle of the cell. A huge shackle was bound around her entire tiny midsection, and chains secured her to the wall in more places than she thought was strictly necessary. The silence was suffocating and with nothing to do, nowhere to run, she found herself consumed by one thought, over and over and over.

_Why had he even given her hope, if he was just going to tear it back down…_

Vanellope was finally in the one place she never wanted to be, and it was even worse than she'd ever imagined.

And then there came a loud pounding from beyond the cell door.

_9. Foreign_

Vanellope has only ever been inside the castle once before. And that was years ago, when she woke up to find her memories gone and an all-too-cheerful man in a purple jacket shouting at her to get out of his castle.

Its presence has always intimidated her and even as she stands before it now, knowing it is rightfully hers, she can't quite bring herself to open the massive front doors.

"Princess?" a monotone voice drawls beside her.

She looks down at Sour Bill. Her _attendant. _Before Ralph she never had anyone who cared about her, let alone someone whose _job _it was to do so. He stares up at her with those impossibly large green eyes, looking weary as ever, but his voice betrays concern.

She shakes her head fiercely, closing her eyes against the memory of a cold, lonely mountain, and night after night of crying herself to sleep.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just…" Her voice is thick with emotion and she can't quite bring herself to finish her sentence.

Sour Bill just nods patiently and takes two purposeful steps backwards. He says nothing more after that. He simply waits.

She'll have to remember to thank him for that.

She takes a deep breath and steps forward, placing one tiny hand on the giant lollipop handle that will open the door to the castle.

_Her _castle.

Her _home._

_10. Home_

Vanellope's fears dissipate quickly once she's actually inside the castle. Worry turns to wonder and she races from room to room, taking in the high ceilings and elaborately decorated furniture. She wants to see everything and Sour Bill obliges, though he can barely keep up, let alone lead her through the winding hallways.

She eventually skids to a halt outside of another pair of massive doors. Sour Bill has a feeling she knows what room this is, but his code compels him to announce it anyway.

"Your chambers, Princ- uhh, President von Schweetz," he drawls, amending his words halfway through when she shoots him a glare.

Her hazel eyes quickly shift back to the doors. They are coated in pink frosting and embellished with swirls of white icing and chocolate sprinkles. She says nothing for a very long time and Sour Bill suddenly begins to feel like an intruder.

He clears his throat loudly, causing her to jump. "Will you be needing anything else from me, Your Presidency?"

For a moment Vanellope can do nothing but stare back at him. "No, umm… That'll be all, I guess… Uh… Thanks, Bill."

Sour Bill nods. Not the most eloquent of responses, but he supposes there'll be time to work on that. He retreats without another word.

Vanellope watches him go, his jelly bean feet echoing softly back to her.

A smile tugs at her lips. She'll have to remember to thank him for that.

She pushes open the door to her bedroom and stares in shock. A dark chocolate chest of drawers stands in the far corner and on the floor is a giant licorice rug. There is another set of doors to her left which opens out onto a sugar-coated balcony and in the middle of the room is an enormous four-poster bed which looks to be made out of red velvet.

The room overwhelms her and she spends the next half-a-minute darting from one thing to the next, opening all the dark chocolate drawers, peeking under the rug, and throwing open the doors to the balcony before racing over to the bed and belly-flopping onto it.

She is giggling like crazy now as she burrows into the sheets – _actual _bed sheets! – and pushes the myriad of marshmallow pillows into a shape that suits her.

Finally overwhelmed with the day's events, she settles back into the pillows with a heavy sigh. She reaches into the pocket of her hoodie and pulls out a red gummi bear and a doll made of candy wrappers, which she arranges delicately on the dark chocolate nightstand.

"Well, whaddya think?" she asks the toys. "Looks like we're finally home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Number 15 is definitely inspired by _"Remembrance" _by Nagasha. If you haven't read it yet, you definitely should. It's a masterful work.**

* * *

_11. See You Again_

The day couldn't have ended fast enough as far as Ralph is concerned. The minute the arcade closed he was on the train for Game Central Station and making a beeline for Sugar Rush.

Halfway across the Station a small bluish-green blur comes out of nowhere and collides with him, bringing him to a clumsy halt. He looks down to see Vanellope staring up at him, bouncing up and down with barely-contained glee.

"Ralph, I did it! I made it out!"

For a moment all Ralph can do is stare down at her in confusion. Then his gaze shifts from her to the portal of her game, halfway across the station, and suddenly he understands.

"You're out of your game!" he exclaims delightedly, scooping her up in his massive hands and swinging her around. She squeals in surprise before clutching one tiny hand around his overalls.

They finally come to a stop, giddy and breathless from excitement. Vanellope flashes him her trademark grin.

"So Stinkbrain, didya miss me?"

Ralph's heart swells to bursting and he pulls her tightly back to him, whispering so that only she hears, "More than you know, Kid."

_12. Choices_

"So, what's your game like?"

Ralph shrugs. "Oh, you know… I wreck a building, Felix fixes it… That's all there is to it, really."

Vanellope considers this for a moment. "Sounds kinda boring," she finally declares.

Ralph can't help but laugh at her youthful bluntness. "Yeah, I guess so."

They are lying on their backs in the 8-bit grass of _Fix-It Felix, Jr.,_ staring up at the stars that someone thought to program into the game. They had been looking for constellations, but all the patterns Vanellope found were shaped like candy, and all Ralph could see was a stump and a hammer.

He supposes there is something to be said for their programming after all.

Vanellope is uncharacteristically quiet tonight. Ralph decides not to pry; he stares up at the sky, his fingers laced behind his head, until she is ready to talk.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

He waits, but she's lapsed into silence again. When he glances over at her, she is twisting the strings of her hoodie between her tiny fingers.

"Ralph… If you could, I don't know… go back… Would you do anything different?"

He blinks at her, wondering what brought on this question. He considers it, though, scratching his neck with two blocky fingers. "Well, I guess maybe I would've built myself a home a long time ago, instead of just complain about having to-"

He stops himself when she begins shaking her head vehemently. "No, not that, I just mean… I just mean that _day…"_

His mouth forms into a silent 'o' as the meaning of her words hits him. _That _day. Yes, so many things went wrong that day, and at the time he couldn't help but wonder why the universe seemed to have it in for him.

He smiles back at her, shaking his head. "Nah, Kid… I think things turned out exactly the way they were supposed to."

She beams back at him, her hazel eyes wide and shining. He chuckles lightly.

"Although, I guess I probably wouldn'ta listened to King Candy."

Vanellope bursts out laughing and punches his shoulder.

_13. Never_

The moment the power came back Ralph was barreling through Game Central Station. Halfway to Sugar Rush he spotted her, standing just outside the portal to her own game and surrounded by her fellow racers, all of whom were staring around in shock and confusion.

"Kid!" he shouted.

She didn't respond. It was too loud in the station, that was all, she just hadn't heard him… She would've recognized his voice if she'd heard him…

He cupped his massive hands around his mouth. "Vanellope!"

Her gaze snapped in his direction. He grinned at her, only for his smile to falter as she stared back at him in silence, eyes wide and round as quarters.

His heart leapt into his throat and he stumbled forward into the crowd – but before he could take two giant steps she was racing towards him, glitching around other characters until she reached him and launched herself onto his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. He sank to his knees and wrapped his hands around her shivering form.

Before he could say another word she whispered in his ear, her voice small and shaky, "Ralph, I was so scared! I thought… I thought maybe you'd forget me…"

Ralph laughed weakly with relief, giving her a reassuring hug as he choked back tears of his own.

"Never."

_14. BFF_

"You're getting married, you're getting married! Oh this is so _exciting!"_

Calhoun can't help but smile. The moment she told Vanellope the news, the little racer became a greenish blur bouncing off of every single surface in her bedroom. Calhoun watches Vanellope from the edge of the red velvet four-poster, her armor replaced with her more casual camouflage pants and tank top, more appropriate for the constantly balmy atmosphere of Sugar Rush.

"This is so _cool! _Everyone'll be there, right? I'll be there, and Ralph, and… Ooh, can the other racers come? Can they?" In her excitement Vanellope has started glitching from place to place and watching her is beginning to make Calhoun feel dizzy.

"Whoa – slow down there, Funsize…"

"But there's so much to _do!"_ Vanellope protests, although she does come to a stop almost immediately. "We gotta invite everybody, and get you a dress, and make the cake and…"

She falls silent only for a moment, and so abruptly that Calhoun barely has time to organize her thoughts before Vanellope glitches up to her and places those tiny hands on her knees, staring up at her with wide, eager eyes.

"Can I do something, please? Can I, can I? I can be the flower girl! Or the ring-bearer, or make the cake, or…"

"Well, the ring-bearer is usually a boy," Calhoun says automatically. "And Felix already told Mary she could do the cake…"

If it's possible, Vanellope's eyes have gotten even wider. She starts jumping up and down, her tiny fingers splayed out on Calhoun's knees. "Okay, I'll do anything else, then! Just please, _please _can I be in the wedding?"

Calhoun is not used to having good things happen to her. She isn't used to having any kind of happiness at all, let alone that which she can share with others. A harsh life has made her wary of people, and she tries to convince herself that Vanellope's enthusiasm has more to do with the fact that the girl has been an outcast for so long that she'll leap at the chance to be a part of anything – but she can't help feeling touched at just how much the girl wants to be a part of her special day.

"Actually, Vanellope… there is something I was hoping you could do," Calhoun says in a low voice, reaching forward and taking the girl's tiny hands in her own. At the sudden shift in the older woman's tone Vanellope has gone still and silent, looking up at her with a seriousness that no nine-year-old should have perfected.

For a brief moment Calhoun is struck by how ridiculous her request seems. Vanellope is just a child. But as she looks into those hazel eyes, bright and innocent and so full of hope, despite the pain she's been forced to bear… Calhoun knows there's no one she'd rather ask.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

If it's possible, Vanellope's eyes get even wider. She gasps sharply before leaping up onto Calhoun's lap and throwing her arms around the woman's neck.

"Are you _kidding? _I'd love to!"

Calhoun feels a knot in her chest that she wasn't even aware of loosen. She wraps her arms around the little girl and gives her a gentle squeeze. Vanellope pulls back slightly and opens her mouth but before anything can come out her expression shifts, and she eyes Calhoun warily.

"Wait… I don't have to wear that poofy dress, do I?"

Calhoun grins at her. "'Fraid so, Tartlet."

Vanellope slumps down in Calhoun's lap, crossing her tiny arms and scowling at the licorice strings of her hoodie. She opens her mouth again, perhaps to protest further, but Calhoun cuts her off.

"You know how old-fashioned Felix is. It would make him happy." After a moment's hesitation, she adds, "And me, too."

Vanellope regards the woman appraisingly before she lets out a theatrical sigh.

"Fiiiiine." She brandishes an impossibly tiny finger up at Calhoun. "But I hope you appreciate the sacrifice I'm makin' for you two."

Calhoun can't help but laugh. "Of course, President Pixie Stick," she teases, scooping the little girl up and tickling her. Vanellope instantly bursts into a fit of giggles, kicking and flailing and half-heartedly begging Calhoun to stop before she glitches safely out of reach. For the next few minutes Calhoun chases Vanellope around the room, the little girl laughing as she manages to stay one step ahead of her. Calhoun is eventually able to spot a pattern in her glitching and intercepts the child. Her energy finally spent, Vanellope collapses in the woman's arms and starts mumbling more of her ideas for the wedding. Calhoun can't honestly say that she's ever felt so full of pride and joy.

Until a week later, that is, when Felix tells her that Mary has gone to Sugar Rush, telling Vanellope that her kitchen isn't nearly sufficient to make a cake grand enough for the occasion, and would Vanellope mind very much helping her out.

_15. Loyalty_

Turbo was gone. Everyone knew that.

But Vanellope couldn't help worrying. She couldn't help feeling scared that he'd find a way back, somehow, and that when he did he'd find her all alone and unprotected.

What she _didn't_ expect was for the other racers to surround her like some kind of secret service, shielding her on all sides as a regenerated Turbo advanced on them. Taffyta stood directly in front of her, arms spread wide and feet planted firmly. Candlehead was on her right, holding her hand, one arm draped protectively around her shoulders, and though the birthday girl trembled slightly she too held her ground. Rancis stood on Vanellope's left, gripping her hand and glaring daggers at the eight-bit racer.

"You're not gonna take her away from us again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who's still following this story! A special shout-out to Nagasha; I'm so glad you liked what I wrote!**

**Please enjoy the next five drabbles!**

* * *

_16. Intermission_

Vanellope stumbled blindly forward through the Lollipop Forest. She hadn't really thought about where she was going – her feet carried her as if on auto-pilot.

She had trusted him, truly believed that he liked her too and wanted to see her happy. Was that just how bad guys worked? Had Ralph really been playing her the whole time? Somewhere deep in her code she couldn't bring herself to believe that. But she couldn't worry about Ralph now. The Random Roster Race was fast approaching and she needed a kart.

She pushed through the last of the lollipops and the Kart Bakery appeared in the distance.

Fifteen years of running from the cops had made Vanellope crafty. On any other day she would have had the good sense to scope out the situation before making another play for her greatest dream.

But this was not any other day.

She burst out of the Forest without hesitation and sprinted across the bare stretch of cinnamon earth before her. A pair of gloved hands seized her from behind.

"Hey!" Vanellope glitched wildly, squirming around to see the shorter of the donut cops had been the one to grab her. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, ignoring his yelp of pain as he released her. She spun around only to see Wynchell running towards her, his arms outstretched. Without a second thought she glitched sideways out of his grasp and made a beeline for the Bakery.

She had almost made it to the shattered remains of the guardrail before she collided with something tall and solid. Something cold and heavy was slapped around her wrists.

She glitched automatically out of panic and anger but this time it hurt – like her code was being restrained somehow, like it wasn't being allowed to stretch as far as it needed to.

The bear claw she had crashed into was soon joined by another. Together they lifted her between them and dragged her over to a giant pink cookie box.

"Hey! Put me down, let me go!" As she struggled against her captors she tried purposefully glitching out of their grasp, but once again doing so sent shockwaves of pain coursing through her code.

The bear claws tossed in the back of the box and Wynchell and Duncan slammed the door shut behind her. Vanellope barely had time to scramble to her feet before the truck lurched into motion and she was knocked back down, slamming into the side of the box.

Wincing against the impact, Vanellope pulled herself up into a sitting position and raised her hands to her face. They were chained together by a pair of dark chocolate handcuffs. She could just make out the words "glitch proof" engraved on the sides.

She lowered her hands, scowling as she struggled to keep her code together.

Today was just not her day.

_17. Don't You Know?_

"Please! I just wanna race like you guys!"

The glitch yanks roughly on Taffyta's arm, pulling her away from the rest of the group. Blue pixels race down the glitch's arm and suddenly Taffyta is glitching too, her code breaking up and rearranging, putting itself back together…

_Vanellope… Princess Vanellope von Schweetz…_

As Taffyta stares at the glitch, arms held out imploringly, she suddenly has a vision of a different girl, in a big, poofy pink dress and a red tiara, her hair done up in a neat little bun.

_Vanellope's our princess… King Candy is a liar…_

The thought vanishes as quickly as it had come. King Candy had warned them about this. He'd told them how conniving the glitch could be, how she'd use any means at all to deceive them, and how – if they weren't careful around her – her glitch could spread to them.

Taffyta's eyes narrow and she stomps forward, intent on putting the glitch back in her place.

_18. Safe_

Vanellope knew full well what Ralph was capable of.

She'd seen him smash down things she thought were unbreakable. She'd watched in horror when he destroyed their kart.

So it amazed him that she still didn't fear him.

Every time she wrapped her tiny hands around one of his fingers, or let him pick her up, or curled up on his stomach like a kitten and fell asleep, he was reminded of one simple fact; she trusted him.

And that trust was the one thing he'd never break.

_19. End of the World_

Vanellope knows she should be focused on the horde of cybugs advancing on her, fangs bared and claws poised to attack.

But she watches Ralph instead.

She watches with mounting horror as he is lifted into the air, dangling from the candy monster's talons. Even as Felix and Calhoun pull her back she can't look away from him. He is miles above the game now, struggling against something even bigger than he is. It has him – she can't tell what it is from this distance, but just looking at it fills her with dread.

And then he falls.

All thought of any danger she's in fades from her mind and she charges forward.

_20. Expecto Patronum_

_Vanellope is running as fast as she can through the candy cane forest but no matter how much she zigs, zags, swerves, and glitches ahead the monster is always one step behind her. She can hear it crashing tirelessly after her and laughing maniacally._

_The familiar shape of Diet Cola mountain is looming in the distance and Vanellope feels a rush of a relief at the sight of it. She puts on an extra burst of speed and for a moment it seems that she's left the monster in her wake. She launches herself at the weak point in the wall… and crashes into it._

_Dazed from the impact, she presses her hands against the side of the mountain, but it remains a wall of solid code. She concentrates on glitching through to the other side, but that doesn't work either._

_She whirls around and flattens herself against the mountain just in time to see the monster break through the tree line, claws poised to attack and fangs dripping with what she can only hope is saliva. _

"_R-Ralph…" she whimpers._

_This only seems to amuse it. It advances slowly now, reveling in her fear as it draws itself up to its full height, its six striped legs making metallic clacking noises against the ground. Its long, multicolored neck sways slightly, but its gaze remains locked on her. Vanellope pushes against the mountain in the vain hope that it will give. It doesn't. Without warning the monster lunges, its distorted voice echoing across the clearing…_

"_END OF THE LINE, GLITCH!"_

"RALPH!"

"Kid…"

A comforting warmth envelops her, strong and familiar. The harsh brightness of the nightmare is slowly replaced by the soft glow of the lamp on her bedside table. It takes her a moment to register where she is – another to realize that she isn't alone.

She opens her eyes to see Ralph looking down at her, his brow knitted in concern. She curls against his chest and clenches a tiny fistful of his shirt and for a moment all she can do is sob against him. He pulls her close, humming reassuringly.

"Ralph…" she chokes out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he whispers, reaching up to stroke her hair with one massive thumb.

His presence is overwhelmingly comforting and she feels her heartbeat begin to slow to normal, her tiny body relaxing into his protective embrace.

"It's okay, Vanellope. I'm here."

* * *

**Notes!**

**17 is based on a headcanon I read that Vanellope's glitches could restore the other racers' memories. Whoever wrote it pointed specifically to the scene where Vanellope tugs on Taffyta's arm as they're all wrecking her kart. Watch the look on Taffyta's face… For a split second she really does look like she's remembered who Vanellope is.**

**Just like I wish I could remember who wrote that headcanon! If it was you, let me know so I can give you credit!**

**By the way, 16 is based on my own headcanon. I've always thought that Vanellope would have headed straight back to the Kart Bakery after Ralph smashed their kart, and because King Candy would have predicted this move the cops were waiting there for her.**

**Pfft, I have to think those cops felt like utter crap once the game recent. They called their princess a 'little freak.' I'm sure that made for some awkwardness.**

**I also just found out that Wynchell is voiced by Adam Carolla, who played a huge part in _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_, one of my favorite cartoons ever!**

**19: what made the boss battle with Turbo work for me is that Vanellope is every bit as concerned for Ralph as he is for her. Both of them are an inch from death and each one is more concerned about the other. Even the way Vanellope says his name just before she runs after him just breaks my heart every time I hear it.**

**And finally, about 20: I know so many people have written a version of Ralph comforting Vanellope after a nightmare. I just wanted to try it out myself. Also, my version was inspired by "See You Again" by Might ANT. Another great Wreck-It Ralph story that you should definitely check out if you haven't already!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! It makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story. It makes me want to write more.**

**To start off this set, have an entirely unnecessary follow-up to number 16!**

**EDIT: Nope, not anymore! To start off with have some Hero's Cuties!**

* * *

_21. Fridge_

Calhoun can't help but smile when she thinks about her first meeting with Felix. His adorable smile, his funny way of speaking, the way he took off his hat and called her ma'am…

The whole encounter was so charming, it's almost enough to drive away the sickening feeling she gets when she realizes she nearly killed him.

_22. Not This Time_

The sugar-coated doors to the throne room were flung open and Vanellope was shoved inside. Wynchell and Duncan flanked her all the way up to the throne, where King Candy was preparing for the race.

He paused in securing his helmet to watch them as they approached. Surprise quickly gave way to a self-assured smile and he approached them with his hands clasped neatly behind his back.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Vanellope glared silently up at him, resisting a strong impulse to spit at his shoes.

King Candy leaned over until his face was inches away from hers. "I tried to warn you, my dear… Glitcheth can't race."

Vanellope ground her teeth together, choking down the threat of tears. She _would not_ cry in front of him.

She waited for him to speak again, or move, but he didn't. He stared down at her until the smile slipped from his face and a dark scowl replaced it. He straightened up and turned away, waving one hand dismissively.

"Wynchell, Duncan, take thith glitch to the Fungeon."

A gloved hand was placed on Vanellope's shoulder and she shook it off, not bothering to see who it belonged to. The donuts herded her in the direction of a spiral staircase just to the right of King Candy's throne.

She let them lead her without complaint. Ralph was gone, her kart was destroyed, and these miserable cuffs were constricting her code.

But just as her foot touched the first step, she glanced back at King Candy.

She could have sworn she saw something like relief wash over his face before he chuckled to himself.

_23. Pride_

Gene hated to admit when he was wrong.

He had never trusted Ralph – why should he? Ralph was the brute who destroyed his home every day without apology.

But something changed the night after the thirtieth anniversary party. Gene couldn't quite explain it, but he saw a side of Ralph he never knew existed. Someone humble and vulnerable, who'd just wanted acceptance.

He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to think he might have been wrong, that there might have been more to the Bad Guy he'd shared a game with for thirty years.

But he could no longer deny it when he saw Ralph with Vanellope.

The little girl was no bigger than his hand. He could have crushed her if he wasn't careful and if his temper flared outside her game, she wouldn't regenerate. And yet she trusted him enough to climb onto his shoulder and let him pick her up. And the same Bad Guy who demolished their home on a daily basis with no effort whatsoever held her with a gentleness Gene never thought possible.

Gene never did like to admit when he was wrong. Good Guys were Good and Bad Guys were Bad for a reason. That was the way they'd been programmed. In thirty years he'd somehow never put together that this was just as much a job to him as it was for the rest of them.

It was humbling to think that a child had figured that out before he did.

_24. Perspective_

Ralph had fought Vanellope tooth and nail for that medal. He'd chased her down and demanded she give it back to him.

If he'd known then what it meant to _her _– and what she'd come to mean to him – he would've relinquished it in a heartbeat.

_25. Lucky_

Tamora Jean Calhoun was a lucky woman.

Most people wouldn't see it that way. She heard the other characters as she and Felix walked hand-in-hand through Game Central Station. _"Those _two are together? _Really?" _"How'd an 8-bit nobody end up with someone like _her?"_

Tamora would only smirk. They had it so backwards.

She was the lucky one. Not to outside appearances, perhaps. To the untrained eye she was the statuesque stunner who'd settled for a disproportionate handyman who was half her height and not even one-hundredth as well-rendered.

They didn't see that he was the first man in years who'd made her smile. They didn't see that he was patient with her when her preprogrammed backstory triggered unwanted emotions. They didn't see that he believed in her, that he'd never given up on her, that he was gentle and understanding and forthright.

They didn't see that he was the kind, simple man who helped her believe that a convoluted past really could be left behind.

She'd lie awake at night, curling up around her little handyman and burying her fingers in his auburn hair and wonder what she'd done to deserve someone like him.

* * *

**Gene is the last character I ever thought I'd write for. Hmm.**

**I actually like to think Vanellope didn't have any interaction with King Candy when the guards threw her in the Fungeon, but I thought of this drabble and figured why not share it.**

**I also figured it was time to try writing some Hero's Cuties. Hard to do when there's already so much great stuff for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaay, I hate to do this, but I'm moving the drabble at the end of the last chapter onto the end of this one. Why? Well, because this next set has a definite theme to it and "Catch Me" was the perfect conclusion for it.**

**But to make up for that, I've inserted a new drabble into the beginning of the last chapter. It's very short, but it also ties into the new last drabble of that one now.**

**I hope this isn't too confusing! Enjoy the next set, and once more I have to thank Nagasha; her work continues to inspire me and number 27 was definitely inspired by "Remembrance."**

* * *

_26. Trapped_

The pounding of her feet against the packed-chocolate ground filled Vanellope's ears as she sprinted for the exit.

She had tried to stick with the game, given everything she could to make the others like her. But five years was too long to spend in a game that wouldn't let her do what she was programmed for, with characters who refused to accept her.

She'd left her sad attempt at making her own kart in pieces in the junkyard. It had taken her months just to get it working and the other racers had destroyed it in a matter of seconds, laughing as she fled over the sprinkle-covered hills.

Vanellope stared down at her feet, their rhythmic pounding matching her broken heart. They could have this crummy world; she was done with it. Done with chasing an impossible dream. Done with trying to get the others to like her. She'd find a new game that _would _accept her and treat her nice and let her sleep in a real bed. Maybe she'd even find another racing game, one that would let her play with the karts after hours.

The ground turned from brown to rainbow colored beneath her feet but she never looked up. She pressed on, charging up the bridge and straight for the exit.

There was a faint humming, a sharp zap, and Vanellope was flung backwards. She landed flat on her back, so hard the wind was knocked out of her and for a moment she could only stare up at the sea-green sky above as she tried to catch her breath. She pulled herself to her feet, shaking her head dazedly, and ran for the exit once more.

Just as she passed under the chocolate archway she was met with resistance, but this time she saw a bluish-white film appear just before she was forced back.

She stared up at the archway. There was no barrier she could see, but when she reached out again the film reappeared around her hand and she was met with unbreakable resistance.

The world around her suddenly seemed very small, its edges close around her and getting closer. Her breath came in short panicky gasps and she glitched wildly, pushing against the barrier with all her might.

With one final enraged scream she brought her tiny fists down against the invisible wall. It remained unyielding. Exhausted, she slumped to her knees, her hands still pressed to the barrier as she forced herself to take long, deep breaths.

So this was it. Her one last shot at happiness, gone. The best she could hope for now was to stay out of the other racers' way and pray they stopped tormenting her.

Of course, her spirit was every bit as unbreakable as the invisible barrier before her. She didn't know it then but in a few short hours she'd be formulating a plan to break into the Kart Bakery.

But for now all she could do was lean heavily against the last hope she thought she'd ever have.

_27. Stay_

"Vanellope, wait!"

"Save it, Fluggerbutter!"

Rancis winced – she only called him that when she was angry with him – but he kept following her. He followed her all the way up Rainbow Bridge as she stomped towards the exit.

"But, where will you go?"

She shook her head fiercely. "I don't know. I don't care. Anywhere's better than here."

Hearing her say that made his heart ache. Her own game, and it didn't feel like home to her. They were almost at the exit now and only desperation helped him find his voice again.

"Please, think about it! What if you get hurt? You'd be outside the game!"

"Yeah, so?" she spat bitterly. "Who'd even care if I died?"

Her words stopped him in his tracks and he gaped at her. She couldn't really believe that! …Could she? He couldn't believe that she did… But what had the rest of them ever done to make her think otherwise?

"I would," he said, his voice small and meek.

She stopped just before she reached the archway and finally spun around to look at him. He wrung his hands together under his chin, staring imploringly back at her.

"Please, Vanellope… Don't- don't go…"

She shifted on her feet, leaning towards him ever so slightly before she pulled herself back. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled before turning back to the exit.

He stepped forward but before he could say anything else there was a loud snap and Vanellope was pushed back into the game. He stopped and she stopped, staring up at the archway in shock. She tried again but the moment she passed under the chocolate arch she was forced back again. She reached a hand out experimentally but a bluish-white film appeared around it, stopping her progress.

Rancis' mouth fell open. The game wouldn't let her leave.

She let out a frustrated cry and started shoving with all her might against the barrier, pushing against it with her hands, her shoulders, kicking out only to be pushed back. He reached out automatically to help her, but to try and push her through to the other side or to try and comfort her he couldn't be sure.

She finally turned to face him and the look in her eyes broke his heart. He wanted her to stay, but… But like this? Against her will, in a place that held nothing but contempt for her?

As he watched her expression darkened. "Well, you got your wish."

She made to run past him but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" He released her immediately, shrinking back from the glare she gave him. "I-I'll talk to the other racers, I promise! I can fix this!"

She rolled her eyes. "Rancis, really, you don't have to-"

"But I _want _to!"

"Why?"

"Because we're friends!" He held out his hands imploringly. "Y-you're my best friend!"

She watched him for a long time, her expression softening as she considered this. "R-really?"

He hated hearing her sound so unsure of herself. But there was just the faintest trace of hope in her eyes and he gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Of course! Now come on." He took her hand and led her back down to the base of the bridge.

Where King Candy's guards were waiting for them.

_28. Last Chance_

As Vanellope stood trapped at the entrance to Sugar Rush, she felt oddly at peace.

Her world was crumbling down around her and in a matter of moments she'd be destroyed right along with it. Yet in the course of a single night she'd come closer to achieving her dream than she had in fifteen years of bitter struggle. She finally had a friend – someone who loved her and cared for her and would have done anything to make her happy.

She was okay. Really, she was. As long as she knew Ralph could still leave and be safe, that was all that mattered.

And then a spark flared in his eyes. She knew that look. The look of hope returning to the hopeless, of the Hail-Mary pass for the heartbroken and desperate.

And then he took the soldier's cruiser and disappeared, not into the safety of Game Central Station but straight back into the cybug apocalypse.

She stared after him, her eyes wide with horror. Was he crazy? He could have been safe, he could have been free! What was he _doing?!_

_29. Unfair_

Calhoun wasn't entirely sure what was going on. She only knew that now innocent civilians had entered the equation and it was her duty to keep them safe.

Felix pulled the little girl close to him as Calhoun fired round after round into the oncoming cybugs. But outside of her game she had limited ammo. The rifle ran out and she reached for her handgun. The bullets did nothing but bounce harmlessly off the hardened candy shells of the bugs. As they advanced she couldn't help but wonder why Felix didn't just take the girl and run into the safety of the station.

It wasn't until they passed under the archway that Calhoun fully understood. There was a soft hum and a sharp snap and suddenly the little girl's hands were ripped away from theirs. She was shoved back into the game, alone and helpless and vulnerable.

Calhoun froze. She had never heard of a character not being able to leave their game. What kind of sick joke was this? She was just a child!

So this was why that hulking giant of a man had hijacked her cruiser. He knew – somehow he had known this girl couldn't leave the game – and apparently he had a plan.

Tamora reached for her knife. The least she could do was buy him some time. She had no idea how to fight this, but she wasn't about to let another innocent die on her watch.

_30. Catch Me_

Vanellope stood at the exit of Sugar Rush, rocking back and forth on her heels as she stared up at the archway. The familiar hum of the barrier was gone but she hesitated to move any closer for fear that she'd hear it once more.

What she heard instead was a gentle, encouraging voice, warm and soothing as hot cocoa.

"Come on, Kid – you can do this!"

Just beyond the invisible barrier was Ralph – her best friend, her hero. Even kneeling as he was now he towered over her. But his face was kind and patient and he held out his large hands to catch her if… no, _when _she made it through to the other side.

Vanellope took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and raced forward.

She collided hard with something but instead of knocking her backwards it reached out to steady her. When she opened her eyes her tiny hands were pressed flat against his enormous palm. His other hand hovered protectively over her, ready to right her if she lost her balance again.

"I did it," she whispered slowly. Then, as the truth sank in, she lifted her face to Ralph's. "I did it!"

"You did it!" There was no surprise in her friend's face, only pride as he beamed down at her.

She wrapped her arms around his finger and he scooped her up into a tight hug. Relief flooded over her. She was no longer trapped.

She was no longer alone.

* * *

**You can thank Nagasha for 25 (Now 30): she commented on how sad it was that in my first set of drabbles Ralph wasn't there to see Vanellope leave her game for the first time. It was funny, I had always thought testing the barrier would be something she'd want to do alone, but thinking about it, it's a lot more touching to have Ralph be there, supporting her as she takes those first steps.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shameless plug time! If you love talking about animated movies as much as I do, please check out the new review show I'm trying to put together!

youtube dot com / channel /UCCUCyKHLgRQVyApfGhDGf3w

If you have a YouTube account, please leave a comment, any kind of comment. I welcome flames even, just as long as I know that people are watching! And if you don't have a YouTube account, I would be most appreciative if you would forward the link to someone who might enjoy my videos.

Thank you so much for your support!

In the meantime, this chapter was entirely inspired by Midnight Lupus, who reviewed chapter 5 and asked for more drabbles looking at Ralph and Vanellope's relationship from other characters' POVs. Seeing as their relationship is by far my favorite part of the movie, I am happy to oblige! Thanks for the idea, Midnight Lupus! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_31. Fear_

Mary had always been afraid of Ralph.

It was his job to wreck their home. And he was _so good_ at his job. After a long day of hiding in their apartments while the walls crashed down around them, the last thing any of the Nicelanders wanted to do was invite more destruction into their homes. So Ralph was never invited to parties, or birthdays, or even afternoon tea. She assumed he had his own ways to amuse himself after the arcade closed, though the fourth or fifth time Felix had to fetch Ralph from the washroom at Tapper's she began to wonder.

But still she never invited him in. Why should she? The raw destructive power he held in his massive fists was overwhelming. Weren't they justified in fearing him?

And then she'd met the little girl who wasn't afraid of him. The little girl who was no bigger than any of them but who thought nothing of leaping onto his shoulder and punching his arm and teasing him and curling up in his massive palm. When Mary first witnessed these interactions she could scarcely hide her shock. Didn't this little girl have any idea what Ralph was capable of?

Apparently she did.

It took a while for the whole story to come out, but apparently Vanellope had seen Ralph destroy something in a fit of rage and instead of running in fear, she'd been impressed. Ralph turned out to be the key she needed to change her life – which Mary came to understand had been miserable.

Vanellope took great pleasure in describing to the Nicelanders Ralph's last greatest feat of strength. She'd jump around and wave her arms as she reenacted the volcanic eruption that had saved her world, and said how it never would have been possible if not for Ralph. The wrecker himself would blush and shuffle his feet and say that it was nothing really, to which Vanellope would leap onto his shoulder and point emphatically and say that it was not, in fact, nothing, and the big lug was her hero.

Hero. That was one word Mary never thought she'd hear associated with Ralph.

But then, she supposed none of them had ever really given him the chance to be one.

_32. Meaning_

Clyde had been a counselor for many years, and in that time he learned that no amount of encouraging words could compare to a villain discovering a greater purpose for themselves.

The first night Wreck-It Ralph came to Bad Anon Clyde was patient as ever. He listened, and offered gentle support as best he could. But even he could tell that Ralph wasn't completely buying what they were selling. That was okay. Thirty years of bad feelings didn't just go away in one night. He only hoped Ralph would come back.

And he did. Not immediately, but he did.

Ralph's second visit came almost a full year after his first one. And the transformation was incredible. He sat up straighter, looked the other villains in the eye, and generally exuded an air of confidence and ease that was a far cry from the hopeless, desperate man who had come seeking solace all those months before. Not only had Ralph become good friends with the Good Guy of his own game and earned the acceptance of the NPCs, he was quickly becoming a legend in the arcade. By now everyone knew of his exploits in Sugar Rush, how he'd uncovered Turbo's hostile takeover of the game and helped restore its rightful ruler to her throne.

After his second visit Clyde had pulled Ralph aside and thanked him for such an inspiring share. He asked if maybe the wrecker would want to bring along Vanellope to one of the meetings – as one of the first Good Guys ever to accept a Bad Guy, her testimony could be incredibly valuable for any struggling villains.

Ralph had shifted uneasily at the suggestion. "Oh, I dunno… I don't think she'd really be into this."

Clyde had let it go but assured him Vanellope was welcome at any time. Ralph had nodded politely but as the weeks went on the little racer was consistently a no-show.

Until one evening when she burst into the room with a winning smile and a plate of sugar cookies.

Ralph had looked stunned to see her there but Vanellope said that was the point of a surprise and proceeded to hand out her homemade treats to the gathered villains. It took all of two seconds for the Bad Guys to warm up to her, raving about how adorable she was and how excellent her cookies were. She soaked in the praise but never left Ralph's side and when the plate had been emptied she jumped onto his shoulder, settling in like a kitten that had just found its mother. Clyde asked if she wanted to tell her version of how she and Ralph had met, and Vanellope had launched into an animated reenactment of how Ralph fell out of the sky into her sugar-coated world and proceeded to mess everything up so badly that he ended up saving her world, and helping her get her life back. The other villains listened with rapt attention and as she told her story, Ralph began to relax. He smiled and laughed and even helped Vanellope fill in parts of the story where she hadn't been present.

But nothing could match the look of pride in his eyes when Vanellope got to the part about how she crossed the finish line and finally became a real racer.

Clyde watched the wrecker with a knowing smile. Ralph had found his purpose.

_33. Should Have Been_

When Taffyta thinks about Vanellope's relationship with Ralph, she can't help but feel jealous. And more than a little guilty.

In their backstories Vanellope and Taffyta were friendly rivals. They weren't particularly close, but they certainly weren't enemies. And Taffyta can't help but wonder what their relationship would be like now if Turbo hadn't messed with the program.

Vanellope has such an easy relationship with Ralph. They talk and laugh and spend almost every moment of closing time together.

Taffyta can't blame her. Ralph was the first person who'd ever shown her any sort of kindness. It's only natural the giant would become her best friend. And things are better now, but even though Vanellope has forgiven them all, the other racers are on pins and needles whenever they're around her. She's been patient with them – she always has – and there's an unspoken hope and understanding that healing is just going to take time.

Taffyta knows she can't make up for how she treated Vanellope all those years.

But she can try.

_34. Begin Again_

Sergeant Calhoun understood the need to protect innocent civilians. It was her programmed directive. So she understood why Ralph hadn't left the little girl trapped at the exit to her game.

Or at least, she thought she had.

Vanellope was more than an innocent civilian to Ralph. She was his best friend, his little sister. He would've done anything for her.

But not because it was his duty. Because she was the first one who'd ever given him the time of day, or half a chance to be anything other than the Bad Guy who wrecked the building. She'd never known him as a Bad Guy, so she never treated him as one. She'd been nice to him – in her own offbeat way – and she'd trusted him and let him into her life, and accepted him for who he was.

And after thirty years of lonely friendless nights, that to Ralph had been worth dying for.

Not because she was the innocent bystander.

Because she was a treasure worth protecting.

Calhoun mused about this as her husband slept peacefully in her arms. She'd forgotten what it was like to love someone so much. After Brad she had closed herself off to the pain of possibly losing another person she cared about. It was just easier to keep everyone at arm's length, to see the other game characters as nameless civilians who simply needed protecting.

There were risks to making friends. Vanellope's code was still fragile, and Felix's game was on in years. Anything could happen to any one of them at any moment.

But Calhoun wouldn't give up that uncertainty if it meant not having these wonderful people in her life. After all this time, she finally knew what it felt like to let people in again.

She just couldn't believe a Bad Guy had been the one to remind her.

_35. Try Again_

Snowanna owes Ralph a huge debt of gratitude – not only for saving her world and her ruler, but also for saving her from a lifetime of guilt.

She had been the last one out of Sugar Rush that night. Well… almost. Just as she ran under the archway she passed the glitch – Vanellope, trapped at the exit. Unable to leave. Looking scared and helpless.

It wasn't Snowanna's fault she had to leave her there! What could she do? Just stay there, unable to help, and get them both killed?

She'd found Adorabeezle and Swizzle just inside Game Central Station. The others were visibly shaken, Candlehead was in tears, and the candy fans were causing a scene as the shocked characters of other games made way for the sudden influx of Sugar Rush citizens. Snowanna had felt the guilt heavy as a ball of molten rock in her stomach. Sure Vanellope was a glitch, but… But that didn't mean she deserved to die like that! And Snowanna had just left her there, trapped at the edge of freedom and completely alone.

Well… almost.

The giant was with her. The hulking man in red who had chased them all away when they were picking on her.

The others had left her behind. He hadn't. He'd stayed with her, refused to give up and just accept that was the way things were. He didn't think it was okay to leave her there because she was "just a glitch" and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was a better friend than any of them had ever been.

Snowanna had been terrified of Ralph when she'd first seen him. But he seemed less scary when he hugged Vanellope and called her "Baroness Boogerface." After the whole Turbo incident he visited Sugar Rush often, and though it took a while for Snowanna to get used to his massive frame it helped that her president showed no fear, dancing around Ralph and trading playful banter.

They were a lot alike, really, Snowanna thought. Most people only saw Ralph as a huge, scary Bad Guy and ran away from him in fear. The rest of the racers had seen Vanellope as just a glitch and ran away from her, or pushed her away when she tried so hard to earn their acceptance.

It only made sense that the two of them had become close friends.

And now, thanks to Ralph, Snowanna had another chance to be Vanellope's friend too.

* * *

…Yeah, that last one was supposed to go to Felix, but I honestly couldn't come up with something for him. So it goes to Snowanna instead, because that moment where she runs past Vanellope at the exit is downright depressing.


End file.
